Los 13 Dioses del Olimpo
by AstoriaGods
Summary: Suavemente Hera la Reina de los Dioses y del cielo le beso la frente a su pequeña diosecilla , el orgullo brillo en los ojos de Zeus para lu8ego dar frente a los demás curiosos dioses y luego susurrar el nombre de Astoria
1. Prologo

En la antigua grecia los dioses esperaban pacientemente el nacimiento de una nueva hija/hermana/sobrina. Con curiosidad entraron donde estaba Zeus y Hera mirando con orgullo a la cuna de oro donde dormia pacificamente una hermosa bebe , aunque todavia era pequeña se podia sentir el poder que irradiaba . Suavemente Hera maternalmente le rozo la frente con sus labios para luego dar frente a los demás curiosos dioses susurro el nombre de Astoria.


	2. Una nueva diosecilla

**MONTE OLIMPO **

**3° POV**

* * *

Zeus tenia una mirada aturdida mientras miraba a su elegante esposa la cual le dio la gran noticia de una hija suya , claro el dios del rayo ha tenido muchas hijas pero una una hija con Hera eso no ocurría todos los días . Al ser la diosa del matrimonio y de la maternidad Hera ya sabia cual era el sexo del bebé y cuanto tiempo esta embarazada lo cual era poco pues solo eran 2 semanas, sabia que era parte del embarazo pero las hormonas le ganaron , prácticamente se salto a los brazos de su esposo con una sonrisa la cual el vacilante le correspondió.

Era ya la reunión en el monte olimpo , Atena discutia algunos temas con Poseidon , Demeter criticaba a Hades por el secuestro de su hija mientras que Persefone movía la cabeza con exasperación , Hefesto esta evaluando sus armas al igual que Ares que estaba afilando una espada , Afrodita se admiraba en un espejo , Artemis y Apolo discutian sobre quien era el mayor , Dionisio bebia una copa de vino , Hermes estaba viendo continuamente si habia mensajes.

Todos dejaron de discutir al sentir un trueno en el cual depues salio Zeus _rey del drama_ pensaban todos , algunos levantaron una ceja al ver a su lado a una sonriente Hera la cual tenia un peculiar brillo en sus ojos al igual que Zeus , los dioses sabían que algo importante había sucedido.

Cuando todos se acomodaron en sus tronos incluyendo miraron atentamente a Zeus . El Rey de los Dioses miro a su esposa que asiento lentamente mientras todavia no se le borrada la sonrisa.

Tengo un anuncio -. trono Zeus con una mirada de orgullo dijo:

- En poco tiempo un trono más estara aqui en el templo

Atenea levanto una ceja y con sus ojos grises tormentosos dijo :

- ¿Que quieres decir padre ?

Zeus iba a responder pero Hera le arrebato las palabras:

- Estoy embarazada de una niña

_Estoy embarazada_ , esos dos palabras se repitieron en lamente de cada Dios , miradas sorprendidas , incredulas y felices se esparcieron por el Olimpo

- Felicidades - Exclamo Apollo con su delumbrante sonrisa

- Una nueva hermana - susurro Artemis con una sonrisa

- Fantástico - grito Afrodita y en sus ojos multicolor sabia que estaba planeando algo para la nueva diosecilla

Ares y Hefesto pensaban_ una nueva hermanita_ , hefeto sonreia aunque visiblemente parecia una mueca , Ares se mantuvo neutral aunque por dentro sonreia felizmente aunque claro nunca lo admitiria .

Hades y Poseidon miraban en estado de shock a su hermano menor para luego sonreirle y darle las felicitaciones , Demeter , Persefone y Atena tambien lo felicitaron a el y a Hera

Dioniso sonrio para luego tomarse la copa de vino . Hermes sonreía con un loco aunque no sabia que esa diosecilla le iba a cambiar la vida .

_Todo era felicidad y orgullo pues el destino les habia dado una nueva diosa que con orgullo sera parte del olimpo_

* * *

Cápitulo 1° terminado ...


	3. Rumores & Nacimiento

|Monte Olimpo|

|3° POV|

* * *

En la calles del olimpo los dioses menores no tardaron en enterarse la nueva hija del rey de los dioses muchos se sorprendieron al saber que esta vez era de Hera pues la infelidad de Zeus era conocida , la mayoria de los dioses menores piensan que tendra el caracter de Hera lo cual no les agrado mucho aunque algunos tienen la esperanza que la nueva diosa sea un diferencia.

* * *

Cuando los meses pasaron pues Hera queria un embarazo a la manera mortal , cuando llego la hora de dar a luz con lo ayuda de Hestia su fiel hermana y Demeter lo hizo con exito , Zeus se paseaba nervioso pues no era su primera vez en esta posicion pero la mujer que daba a luz era Hera .

Al entrar Hera miraba con orgullo y amor al bebe en mantas suaves de color dorado , con curiosidad se acerco para ver a su hija con una sonrisa se dio cuenta de su belleza .

Los otros dioses entraron , Poseidon llevaba una sonrisa mientras miraba a su sobrina , Hades tambien llevaba una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible pero al menos era algo , Hestia , Demeter y Persefone , miraban con cariño a la hija hermosa de su hermana , los gemelos Apolo y Artemisa sonreian al igual que Ares , Dionisos y Hefesto , Afrodita sonreia abiertamente _es hermosa _fue su pensamiento, Hermes tuvo los mismos pensamientos cuando llego su momento de tenerla en brazos la miro con curiosidad su cabello rizado de color caramelo suave , su piel era tan suave , lo más impresionante eran sus ojos eran violetas aunque se podia ver el cambio al marron y al gris lluvioso , la mezcla perfecta de los ojos de sus padres .

Cuando Hera la puso en la cuna de oro se podia ver la aura que rodeaba al la ricion nacido , Hermes ricien vio la incripción en griego al traducir al español decia Astoria no tenia casi nada de especial pero era peculiar y hermoso .

Cuando llego la hora de salir para la reunión del consejo , suvamente Hera la beso en la pequeña cabeza pues sabia que Astoria iba crecer demásiado rápido pues ella era una Diosa pero todavia no inmortal

* * *

2° Capitulo terminado ...


	4. Pensamientos de un Dios

**|Monte Olimpo|**

**|3° POV|**

* * *

Había ya semanas del nacimiento de Astoria como lo dijo Hera ella ya había crecido ahora parecia que tenia 6 años de edad , su cabello de color caramelo ella más largo y ondulado su ojos eran desafientes y rara vez se veia temor , todos los dioses les encantaba cuidarla muchos la apodaron princesa de Olympo por sus padres pero ha ella no le importaba , Atenea le ayudaba en conocimientos , Artemis y Apolo le enseñaban en tiro con arco , ares y hefesto le enseñaban armas , dyoniso solo la miraba y le explicaba todas las clases de vino a lo cual ella lo miraba incredula cada momento , Poseidon era su tio favorito pues le contaba anecdotas sobre la familia , Hades era diferenta con ella le enseñaba a protegerse , Hermes era su maestro favorito le enseñaba los diferentes idiomas que hay en el mundo , Astoria le encantaba hacer bromas con el , demeter y persephone le enseñaban sobre plantas o en el caso de demeter el famoso cereal . Zeus le enseñaba a liderar y a contarle la historia del olympo , Hera , Hestia le enseñaban sobre el matrimonio y el hogar , Afrodita la embellezia cada vez que la veia pero sabia que Astoria ella belleza abrita estaba llendo a su clase con hermes había pasado 1 mes que no lo veia pues el habia ido por un negocio que Zeus le había dado .

Cuando Astoria entro a su templo a Hermes se le paro el corazon Astoria ya había crecido parecia de 16 años ahora sus ojos violeta eran hermosa y en su mirada se podia ver la palabra justicia ella era de esatura alta , su piel era ligeramente bronceada su cabello caramelo era más largo hoy lo llevaba trenzado Hermes solo se le quedo viendo sus labios tan besables _que pasaria sii Hermes quitate esos pensamientos , pero es tan hermosa y sus labios de color cereza , pero es Astoria Zeus si podria te mandaría un rayo en este momento _ Hermes seguia la mirada fija en Astoria pero mentalmente sacudio la cabeza y se propurso a saludarla y a seguir con los idiomas aunque todavia no podia de dejar de admirar su belleza , cuando ya era hora de que Astoria se valla era se despidio con un beso en la mejilla el cual hizo que el se sienta volando en las nubes cuando escucho una risa suave vio que Astoria lo estaba mirando _cuando se volvio más pequeñas _ sonrojado Hermes se dio cuenta que sin querer había activado sus zapatos con alas .

**SALA DE TRONO**

* * *

Hermes ya no escuchaba la charla en el consejo solo se quedo viendo al vacio con una pequeña sonrisa _su _Astoria habia crecido el estaba tan suido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había suspirado como un loco enamorado pues si Hermes se había enamorada de la princesita de Olympus , Zeus empezo a gritar su nombre , Apolo empezo a traerlo de nuevo a la sala de trono pero el segioa suspirando consiguiendo una mirada divertida de Afrodita , una frustante de Zeus y una curiosas de los otros cuando Poseidon veia que su hermano estaba apunto de tirarle un rayo a su sobrino el envio olas de oceano a Hermes el cual se desperto mojado y nervioso de sus fantansia con la princesita

"SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE DIABLOS PIENSAS HERMES" trono Zeus mientras que los otros dioses miraban esperando la respuesta

" Y -o ho- oh" Hermes empezo a balbuciar sobre George y Marta consiguiendo una mirada confusa de su padre y de los demás

"Padre , no lo ves Hermes esta enamorado" decidio decir decir Afrodita , los otros Dioses se miraron divertido esperando una respuesta negativa de Hermes pero lo que consiguieron fue un Dios de los viajeros sonrojado de pies a cabeza y en su miraba parcia estar en un sueño

"¿Quien es Hermes?" decidio decir Apolo mientras que los otros miraban con más curiosidad a Hermes pues no todos lo dias se veia a una mujer que lograba enloquecer a el Dios de los mensajeros , viajeros y ladrones

" Es una mortal " dijo un poco enojado Zeus , el no queria que su hijo caiga en un amor imposible y luego estar lloriquiando por la sala de trono

"NO" rapidamente grito Hermes _su _Astoria no era difinitamente un mortal

"¿¡ENTONCES QUIEN DIABLOS ES?!" dijo un furioso e impaciente Zeus , Hermes como un acto de locura y sin verguenza se paro frente ante Zeus

"ES TU HIJA ASTORIA" grito Hermes para luego irse volando fuerta de la sala de trono

Los Dioses restantes se quedaron un shock sabian que Astoria era hermosa pero no creian que Hermes iba a quedar en amor con ella , Zeus se habia puesto rojo de ira en pensar como Hermes le rompia el corazon a su pequeña mientras que Hera pensaba _al fin alguien controlara a ese mensajero _Hestia tenia una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba el fuego _felices empezaran y eternamente juntos asi que quedaran _las Parcas lo habia previsto Hermes & Astoria eran almas juntas se necesitaban mutuamente juntos en ellos la esperanza prevalecera .

* * *

3° Capítulo terminado c;


End file.
